


Comfortable

by LaMariposaRoja



Series: Something Special [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Firefighter AU, Firefighter Dean, M/M, Top Castiel, pet store au, pet store owner Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: Dean is a firefighter living in a big city with his pet store owner of a boyfriend, Castiel. They've been living together as a couple for a while now and despite some ups and downs in their lives, things are pretty comfortable.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut or anything of this caliber. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

                    “Hey. Could you bring back some grocery stuff before you get home today?”

                    “You have a list?”

                    “Yeeeeaa….uuuuuuuhhhhhhh…no.”

                    Castiel shakes his head with a sigh, “Dean, I told you before that I’m not a mind reader.”

                    “Aw come on Cas,” Dean repositions himself on the couch so that his face rests in his crossed arms as he looks behind it to where Castiel is standing, framing his pouted lips and big, pleading eyes as he talks to his boyfriend, “You always know what to get me. I’m not so complicated.”

                    Castiel tisks but doesn’t give a verbal response. He gives Dean a cold glare for a second, but upon gazing down to the propped-up leg wrapped in a dark blue cast, Cas resigns to the request. “I’ll see if I have time after work.”

                    “Awesome! You’re the best!” Cas waves his boyfriend off before he can get too excited but bends down enough to place a quick kiss to his lips before collecting his things and taking his leave. The sound of the door clicking shut resonates through the small apartment the two of them call home. It used to belong to Dean and Sam, but Sam had moved out months ago – maybe even approaching a year now – to move in with his girlfriend, Jessica. Sam gave that reason, _and_ that he didn’t want to interfere with the delicate situation between his brother and his best friend, which is Sam speak for ‘I don’t want to wake up one day and see you two fucking on the couch when you think I’m not here.’ Which is reasonable, Dean thinks to himself, but then the small apartment that he had shared for so long had seemed so big. Too big. And not in the sexy way.

                    Luckily, Dean was able to convince Cas to move in shortly after Sam left, which worked out perfectly, seeing as how Cas can now stay in a place that’s at least a little closer to his workplace. Dean smiles fondly as he thinks of Cas standing behind the counter of the local pet store with a charming smile as he greets his customers, He never would have thought that Cas was the type to be so interested in animals, but whenever they went to a park and a dog approached them from where they were walking, Cas would always bend down to pet it gently behind the ears, cooing and laughing giddily until the animal got distracted by a child, a squirrel, or another dog. It was sweet, and in a way, it made sense.

                    Dean thought back to the first time he had met Cas. It was at an animal shelter, and a fancy one at that. Dean and his squad had just finished putting out a raging fire in a major apartment complex. They were lucky that the damage done was only property damage and not any of the residents were harmed. But before he left, Dean discovered a small kitten that had acute signs of smoke inhalation. Just to be safe, he drove the kitten down to the animal shelter, hoping to meet with the veterinarian – Dr. Anna Milton. He’d met with the doctor before, and by met, he had really _gotten to know her_ after meeting her in a bar, but he had not yet met with the blue-eyed receptionist. It was a funny little encounter, Dean couldn’t stop giggling when the kitten kept squirming around in his arms before he was finally able to hand it over to the dark-haired man who treated the animal with the utmost care and respect, like it was part of some royal bloodline. Dean stayed around to fill out a few papers, but by the time he looked up, the man and the kitten had already disappeared into the back room, where the clinic was based. The encounter hadn’t really been anything special, but the reason why it bugged Dean for so long was because he realized that he was never able to get a name out of the man at the counter.

                    Once Sam had figured out what was eating away at him, he started teasing his brother, coming up with random names, chancing that one of them might be the name of the mystery man. Dean went along with the little game, thinking up a range of masculine names to match the sharp blue-eyes, strong, stubbled jaw, and deep, resounding voice that characterized the elusive man. He’d tried going back to the shelter, but every time he went, it seemed that the man either wasn’t there, or he was busy doing something else. It didn’t help that all the co-workers at the shelter were a bunch of dicks and wouldn’t even give Dean a simple name whenever he asked. It took him nearly three months and a whole bunch of awkward conversations (and a little bit of stalking) until he was finally able to learn that the man’s name was _Castiel_.

                    Soon afterwards, proper introductions were made. They started hanging out. Castiel became Cas and…well, Dean can’t pinpoint the exact moment when they started dating, because their little friendship turned bromance turned fuckbuddies turned romance kinda just…happened. It’s one of the first times in Dean’s life where a relationship just kinda falls into place and he’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides, they are _comfortable_. To Dean, that’s all that really matters.

                    But speaking of comfortable, Dean’s leg underneath the cast was beginning to itch something fierce. He twists his body to the side, balancing one hand on the ground as he stretches across the coffee table next to the couch, and reaches out for the backscratcher. The thing was originally a gag gift for his brother. But Sam didn’t seem to find it as funny as Dean did, hence why it’s been left behind in the apartment when he moved out – it’s probably because of the smiling clown head at the base of the thing, leading out to a white gloved hand.  It’s glittery, and it’s odd looking, but it does its job. Dean wedges the hand underneath the blue casing and scratches away, reveling in the itch relief, but grimacing a little at how slippery his skin his – he can’t wait ‘till he can take this thing off and take showers without having to wear a trash bag duck taped to his leg.

                    Yeah, showering had become a real chore recently. Which sucks because Dean really used to enjoy showering. Especially, when he had help. Dean’s mind recollects all the dirty encounters he’s had in the supposed cleaning room. The sultry moans bouncing off the tiled walls, reverberating with the sound of rushing water and perfect acoustics. Slick, wet skin slipping together as the water’s steam heats the room. Heavy breaths, hot and hungry adding to the fogginess on the mirror and glass shower doors. So many sensations. And in the end, it can all be washed away, down the drain like nothing ever happened. Dean used to prefer this kind of mindset when approaching a potential hook-up. But with Cas, man, he hopes he gets to waste water with him for the rest of his life.

                    Supposing he lives long enough to enjoy it, that is. Dean’s been a firefighter for a while now, he knows the hazards of the job; he’s always been cautious, but a recent building fire had really tested his luck and abilities. The office building was glowing an angry orange in the dead of night, and being nighttime, you woulda thought that everyone would be out of the building, but no, there were still some workaholics trying to earn some overtime. Guess the sleep deprivation caused them all to ignore the metal fork that was left in the breakroom’s microwave. Whatever, Dean’s not one to judge. He was too focused on trying to reach the victims trapped inside the burning inferno. Using a ladder, Dean was able to reach the window on the thirteenth floor, axing away at the plexiglass window, creating an opening large enough for everyone to escape. His plan would have worked perfectly, but of course, reality doesn’t always enjoy being anyone’s bitch. One person was left inside the building when the fire ignited a water heater in one of the lower levels. The explosion was huge and hot and loud and just everywhere. For a second, Dean wasn’t even sure where he was, but then the pain hit, and it hit hard! Apparently, the blast wave knocked him off the ladder, sending him careening to the pavement like a ragdoll. He’s lucky that only his leg was broken! Hell, he’s lucky he’s still breathing air after a fall like that!

                    But Dean’s a tough guy, he can deal with a bit of pain (with the help of his friend, Dr. Morphine). But what really hurt Dean that night, was that he wasn’t able to save that last person from the building. The terrified, soot covered face of that woman haunts him every time he tries to sleep. It’s been weeks and he hasn’t been able to get more than a fitful few hours at most. Cas always tells him to try to rest whenever he’s gone, but Dean’s tried that already! Believe him, he’d _love_ to take a nap that lasts the entire next century, but…

He can’t.

                    Not when Cas isn’t there to catch him when he almost rolls off the bed, or couch, trying to reach out to someone who isn’t there. Not when Cas isn’t there to hold him close, pulling Dean’s head to his chest, allowing him to listen to his steady heartbeat as soon as his own pulse fades from his ears. Not when Cas isn’t there to rub down his shoulders, to his back and arms, comforting him with a gentle yet firm hand. Not when Cas isn’t there to prove to him that it was just a dream. Not when Cas isn’t there to tell him that it wasn’t his fault.

                    He just can’t. Not without Cas.

                    And so, with a sullen sigh, Dean reaches over to the coffee table again to retrieve the remote control for the TV, flipping through the channels as he passes the time until Cas comes home.

~*~

                    It’s half past nine when Castiel manages to close the store for the day. There had been a lot of customers today, including a little boy who just couldn’t decide on whether he wanted a puppy, a bunny, or a cockatoo; so, naturally, his parents got him all three! Castiel had made sure to give the whole speech about how taking care of a pet is a big responsibility, but he could see that the little boy, despite his split attention, would no doubt be able to love and cherish each one of his new little buddies. It always brought a smile to his face when one of the animals in his store was able to connect with a loving owner with a happy home. It’s a big part of why he opened the store in the first place.

                    Working at the animal shelter had been fulfilling in its own ways. But Castiel couldn’t help but feel a little depressed every time he’d walk by the kennels and see the same sad faces staring back at him day after day, week after week, until finally, they were taken away to their new owner in Heaven.

                    Managing a pet store practically on his own seemed insane at first – his friends and family made sure to tell him that – but after the initial start-up period, Cas couldn’t find a better job for himself if he tried. Of course, coming home covered in fur, feathers, and _you don’t wanna know_ every day did make him feel a little icky about his job. But, oh well. C’est la vie, right?

                    Castiel strolls along the dimly lit sidewalk as he walks the few blocks to the spot where he parallel parked the Impala. He’d been surprised the first time Dean gave him the keys along with his blessing – beyond surprised! He knew what an honor it was to sit in the driver’s seat, not very many get that privilege besides Sam (and even Sam has to talk Dean into it. Every time). Hell, he’d been honored to even sit in the passenger’s seat for the first time! But circumstances changed, and Cas is glad that Dean trusts him enough to drive his most prized possession – sorry, to drive along with a proper lady like Baby. He’s flattered, and beyond touched at the underlaying sentiment behind such a simple gesture.

                    Shutting the door carefully, Castiel slots the key into the ignition and lets the engine purr to life. Checking his wristwatch, Cas clicks his tongue ruefully before deciding that he still has time to go to the grocery store before it closes. Convenience stores may be open at all hours of the day, but around the city that they live, the best grocery store (in Cas’s opinion) closes and opens its doors to allow for a schedule that’s humanly possible. Besides, the internal bakery in _this_ store is the only one that carries Dean’s favorite kinds of pie.

                    Cas makes quick work of finding what he needs, paying for the groceries, and hauling everything to the trunk of the Impala, making sure not to open the bottom compartment meant for the spare tire – he’d made that mistake before and Dean never let him hear the end of it. Closing the door once more, Castiel points the car towards the direction of his shared apartment and drives on.

                    After carefully parking, checking the car for bumps and bruises, and retrieving all the bags from the trunk, Cas makes his way inside the building and begins climbing the stairs. For an apartment building with multiple floors, the landlords should really have thought to invest in a functioning elevator. Mentally cursing the poor elderly property owners a bit, Castiel finally reaches the top of the stairs leading to his level. He journeys down the hallway, balances the bags in all sorts of ways that would make a contortionist proud, and pulls out his keys to unlock the door.

                    Hearing the key wiggling in the lock catches Dean’s attention as he perks up from his spot on the couch. He’d managed to find a channel that was marathoning the entire Lord of the Rings series, but it still plastered him to the couch with so much boredom that he could barely think, which, in it of itself, is not all a bad thing. It did its job and passed the time, but now the wait is over, and Dean has his attention glued to the entry way.

                    “Hey, Cas!”

                    “Hello, Dean.” Castiel walks past the TV/living room to plop the grocery bags onto the closest kitchen surface. “I got your groceries.”

                    “I see that. Thanks, babe!”

                    Castiel mumbles something about it being his pleasure but adds in a passive—aggressive insert about needing a list next time.

                    “But you love my spontaneity. Admit it!”

                    “In some respects, yes. But in this particular instance, not in the slightest.”

                    “Some respects?” Dean parrots with a wriggled eyebrow.

                    Cas sighs and turns away, feigning annoyance as he walks into the kitchen with a gentle smile on his lips. He returns a moment later, his hands behind his back. “In spirit of the boy who bought a puppy, a bunny, and a cockatoo, I present to you three pies: apple, key lime, and blueberry.”

                    “Aw, hell yeah! Thanks Cas!” Dean takes a fork from Castiel, not even waiting for him to set down the pies before he rips off one of the covers and digs in. Cas quickly sets the stack onto the coffee table, muttering under his breath once more, and walks around the table to sit next to Dean, carefully lifting Dean’s injured leg into his lap. Dean sits up a little to give room and allow for better leverage when scooping the pie into his mouth. He balances the first pie on half in his lap and half on his abdomen, moaning like it’s a porn shoot every time he takes the fork from his lips. Cas’s exasperation dissolves into chuckles as his boyfriend continues his ridiculous shenanigans.

                    “You’re obscene.”

                    “Only for you, baby,” Dean winks. “And pie.” He finishes with another forkful and another loud sex noise.

                    Castiel shakes his head but laughs all the same. He shifts his focus from Dean – which is hard to do, very _hard_ at the moment – to the cast that lay heavily in his lap. His fingers run over the rough, textured surface, tracing along the overlaid bandage and even a few of the sharpied in signatures. Dean’s entire squad had been adamant about signing it the moment they saw Dean wheeling out of the hospital. Hell, every firefighter in the city that knew Dean wanted to sign it! And Dean allowed it, as long as they left room for three very important people: his fire chief/surrogate father, Bobby Singer, his baby brother, Sammy Winchester, and his enthusiastic lover, Castiel Novak.

                    Cas had been a little red upon hearing Dean describe him in such a way to his fellow working buddies, but at the same time, he kind of enjoyed it. Everyone knew that Dean belonged to him and he had his name written all over it to prove it– literally, and figuratively.

                    Cas’s fond smile begins to drop a bit as he recalls the night he rushed to the hospital to hurry up and wait outside the critical care ward as the doctors calmly tried to shoo him away to the waiting area. He ended up having to be escorted by security and he’s honestly lucky they were sympathetic enough not to just throw him out of the building altogether. Cas had really gone into a panic when Sam had called him and told him the horrific news. Luckily, Sam was in a slightly lesser panic –most likely because Jess was there as well – and he was able to calm Cas down enough to think rationally again.

                    The wait had been agonizing, but so worth it once Castiel was able to rush into the room and hug a _conscious_ Dean Winchester close to his chest.

                    Dean ended up with an ugly fracturing of his bones, but in time, he would heal – completely and without consequence. It was truly a miracle, Castiel mused gratefully.

                    The sound of metal against tin foil pulls Castiel out of his mind and back to reality. Dean is right here, sitting with him on the couch. He’s safe. And he’s happy. Castiel’s smile crinkles the edges of his shimmering eyes as he watches Dean finish off the first pie, throwing the empty pan to the coffee table lazily, not even noticing as it catches the air and floats right over the edge and falls to the floor.

                    “Did you get any sleep today, Dean?”

                    Dean stops licking the fork for a second, looking up to Cas then quickly diverting his eyes as he places the fork nicely onto the coffee table.

                    “I was busy.”

                    “Busy doing what?”

                    “Watching Lord of the Rings. They had it on this channel I found. It’s really obscure and really hard to find but it’s pretty cool. They’ve got other cool stuff there too. But, did you realize how many channels we get? I mean, it’s crazy! They go on into the hundreds! I’ve never even watched passed the double digits, let alone triple. Seriously!”

                    “That’s nice, Dean. But that’s not really an answer to my question.”

                    “How is it not?”

                    “Dean. I care about you. I want you to get better. I want to help you, but I also want you to be able to relax when I’m not here. Does that make sense?”

                    “Yeah, Cas. I _capisce_. But it’s not like I’m not trying! You think I enjoy not being able to shut my eyes for more than twenty minutes!”

                    “Are you angry? Why are you angry?” Cas asks with a challenging edge to his voice.

                    “I’m not! I just—mmm!” Dean stops himself before he starts going off, saying things that he’ll no doubt regret later, or ever. “I’m not…mad at you, Cas. I’m not. I’m sorry.”

                    Castiel huffs a sigh, confused and a little frustrated at Dean all of a sudden. He wants to ask Dean to elaborate on his feelings, but that’s like prodding a hornet’s nest with a ruler and being armed only with a book of matches. Not a good idea. And honestly, the Winchester family has been pretty notorious in the art that it is avoiding talking about it – regardless of what _it_ is. Dean could probably hold some kind of world record for the most amount of lies told to oneself and bottled up emotions, he could probably buy himself another mental nope wall with all that cash prize!

                    All joking aside, Cas _is_ truly worried about Dean. But, he’s not quite sure how to approach the subject at hand.

                    “Have you spoken with your brother recently?”

                    “Yeah, I called Sam earlier. He says ‘hi’ by the way.”

                    “Why don’t you invite him over? He could give you some company while I’m away. Not to mention, he could give you an extra set of legs.”

                    “It’s not the same,” Dean says in a small voice.

                    A brief pause takes the conversation. Dean makes like he wants to add something else to his statement, but he can’t. Or rather, he won’t let himself, for whatever reason. Castiel sees this and smiles with lenity.

                    “I know.” And he moves forward, reaching over and placing a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead.

                    Dean leans into the kiss and the hand that then comes to run through his short hair, tangled by a serious case of bed-head. He sighs slowly, allowing his thoughts and feelings to deflate as he relaxes into Cas.

                    The moment is peaceful and quiet. It’s comfortable. And neither of them wants to disrupt it.

                    But, eventually, Dean’s voice peeps up, “Did you just Han Solo me?”

                    Castiel chuckles, “I believe I did.”

                    Their combined laughter is gentle and genuine.  It’s also comfortable. Dean has been feeling so conflicted, but when he’s with Cas, it’s just comfort.

                    “Do you want me to help you over to the bedroom now?”

                    Dean hesitates for a moment, thinking about taking the opportunity to make a dirty insinuation about such an innocent comment. He decides not to. He’s tired. And he likes the silent comfort right now.

                    “Yeah. That sounds nice.”

                    Cas untangles himself from Dean, taking care with the casted leg. He stands and offers a hand, which Dean takes. With a large exhale, Dean is off the couch and leaning heavily against Castiel’s shoulder. The two quake for a moment as Cas catches his balance – both their balances – before stepping forward in the direction of their sleeping quarters. It’s not a long walk, but for the both of them, it’s a bit of a struggle; Cas kept chiding Dean not to lean too much on his cast lest he injure himself or the hardwood floor, meanwhile Dean began to get a little more handsy than necessary for this sort of escort.

                    “Dean?”

                    “I change my mind, Cas,” He rubs into Cas’s neck as he presses the man against the closest wall. “I’m not ready to sleep just yet.”

                     Now, Castiel is no idiot. He takes just the right amount of pride in his intelligence and his perceptive abilities. That is why, in his most humble opinion, he was able to correctly comprehend that Dean probably wanted to engage in other nighttime activities. More explicit, provocative nighttime activities. It was on account of his brains and the fact that Dean seemed more than happy to see him now that he was able to deduce this.  

                    “You sure you’re up for this?”

                    “Yeah. Yeah, I am. I definitely am, Cas.” He presses in closer, dragging his lips across his boyfriend’s stubbled jawline, travelling kisses down his neck and reveling at how the flesh tenses and relaxes slowly as Cas swallows.

                    Castiel hums lowly in his chest, an encouragement to continue. Dean undoes the top button of Cas’s white dress shirt, pulling the collar to the side and exposing more flesh for him to caress. Dean will never understand why Castiel decides to put on a full suit when he goes to work at a pet store, but hell if it ain’t sexy! Especially when he leaves with a pristine ensemble and returns with ruffled hair and rolled up sleeves. Speaking of his hair, Dean brings up his hands to card his fingers through the dark, fluffy locks. Cas moans a little at the feeling of Dean tugging gently at the strands near the back of his neck, bringing his own hands up to rest one on Dean’s shoulder, pulling him in closer as Dean licks away at his collar bone, and the other is placed on Dean’s hip, holding him in place as he changes their stance slightly.

                    “Dean.” He receives a hum in acknowledgement. “Dean, we should continue this on the bed. Your leg—”

                    “I can stand, Cas. I’m not a gimp.”

                    Castiel hesitates for a moment, not wanting to turn the sweet mood sour. He drops his hand from Dean’s shoulder to his other hip, gripping the man’s waist tightly as he quickly spins them around. Dean’s back collides with the wall so suddenly that he almost considers it painful, but before he can retaliate, his tongue stills as he gets a face full of intense, blue eyes.

                    “I don’t want you standing tonight, Winchester. I want you on your knees.”

                    “Fuck,” is the articulate response Dean gives.

                    “So, I’ll ask again: do you want me to take you to the bedroom?”

                    Dean nods vigorously in the affirmative, causing Cas to smirk devilishly. The two men continue their trek, this time more adamant about getting onto the bed. Once there, Cas pushes Dean down, climbing over top of him once they scooch more towards the center. Castiel rubs at Dean’s abdomen as he kisses him roughly, gently caressing his sides until he becomes more ambitious and finally works his hands underneath the thin fabric of his gray t-shirt. Dean shivers at such light touches, it’s like Cas is brushing only the pads of his fingertips against his skin in the most sensual way, but it’s also quite ticklish. Dean’s laugh is swallowed hungrily by Cas as he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss further, pushing his tongue gently into his mouth and stroking along the foreign cavern.

                    The kiss draws on and on, deepening and quickening as their mouths dance together in an upbeat rhythm created by their passion and conducted by their lust. It only ceases when the two are left gasping for breath, panting heavily into one another’s space as they continue to move. By now, Dean is already rid of his shirt, and Castiel is halfway through undoing his buttons, his suit jacket and signature blue tie long forgotten on the floor beyond the bed. Castiel groans loudly as Dean bucks his hips up slowly, creating a steady source of friction between their obvious desire.

                    “Mmmnnn. Casssss.”

                    “I know, D-dean. Mn! Ha-uh!”

                    Any articulation past this is quickly thrown out the window as the two continue to engross themselves in the pleasureful sensations of their bodies. It’s all hands and lips and tongues – playful nips of teeth and bated breath into blood rushed ears. It’s so hot and heavy and rough, yet somehow light and gentle too.

                    After however much time spent just rutting against one another, the two men finally concede that it’s time to get things moving here. Pants are quickly discarded – Cas being sure to carefully remove the denim from Dean’s cast without tearing the fabric – and undergarments are quick to follow in random piles scattered around their king-sized bed. Dean shifts over to lay on his stomach, reaching up to grab a pillow from the headboard and tucking it under his chest for extra support in case he needs it – which is most likely what’s going to happen. Meanwhile, Castiel stands and walks over to the closet, removing a small shoebox and quickly rummaging through its contents – they should really invest in a nightstand, he quickly thinks to himself as he grabs a few condoms and a pack of lube.

                    Settling back onto the bed, Cas positions himself behind Dean, stroking a hand slowly along his spine, watching with dilated eyes as his back arches in response to his touch. Dean makes a drawn out moaning sound, almost like a whine with Cas’s name mixed in somewhere, tangled with the words ‘just go’ and ‘please’.

                    Cas places a kiss between his shoulder blades, adoring the way they shiver and goosebumps form along the skin as he drags his stubble across his back. But that’s enough teasing for now, it’s time to get down to something that’ll really make Dean writhe beneath him. Tearing the packet open for the lube, Cas rubs it into his hands, coating his fingers and warming the shiny liquid up slightly lest it be uncomfortable for Dean. Satisfied with the coverage, he brings his hand down to massage along the globes of Dean’s ass, working his way down to where Dean wants him most.

                    Dean grits his teeth and tenses as the first intrusion is made. Cas quietly hushes him, soothing him with a calming, husky voice. It’s not long before the sensation morphs from pain into something more akin to pleasure. Soon another finger is added, then another, and even one more before Dean is a moaning, perspiring mess. If he weren’t panting so hard he’d surly be begging for Cas to just fuck him already. But Cas gets the hint all the same.

                    Dean never thought the tearing of a condom packet could be so unbelievably sexy to his ears, not to mention his eyes as he catches Cas’s trained gaze from over his shoulder. He is so ready, beyond ready for this – they both are.

                    When Castiel finally pushes in, it’s like time stands still. All the breath from Dean’s lungs takes a vacation for a hot minute before everything comes rushing back and he’s moving again. They’re both moving together, Cas’s hands along Dean’s hips and side, holding him up and in place as he thrusts into him with vigor. Dean is barely able to keep his eyes focused as waves of pleasure roll through his body, coursing with his bloodstream and into his sputtering brain until all he can think of is Cas, chanting his name sloppily between labored gasps.

                    Hearing broken bits of his name spilling from his lover’s lips goads Castiel on even more as he ups the ante, slamming his hips forward with brutal force. Dean falls forward, his chest hitting the pillow with an audible puff. His fingers clench onto the comforter for dear life, acting almost like a tether keeping him grounded to reality as the bombardment continues.

                    Dean is moaning out absolutely filthy words and noises, filling the air with breathy curses as the bed springs squeak and the headboard knocks savagely against the wall. He’s too far gone to even think to care about if the neighbors could potentially hear them. Fuck its so good!

                    A steady pressure begins to buzz low in his belly. A familiar, warm, aching pressure. He’s close. And judging by the increased volume of Castiel’s grunts and the suddenly sporadic pace, so is Cas.

                    A few more thrusts and the two men quickly take the dive over the edge, one after the other. Dean feels like he’s floating for a moment, disconnected from his body as the tidal wave washes over him, spinning him around in a loopy, heavenly daze for what feels like forever.

                    Finally, his senses slowly come back to him and his eyes begin to focus. Dean can feel the heavy weight of his boyfriend collapsed on top of him, it’d be nice if he weren’t crushing his exhausted lungs. He makes a low noise like a grunt and Cas gets the hint, rolling off of him and panting alongside him on the bed.

                    Once they’re able to catch their breath, Cas makes quick work of cleaning them up, discarding of anything that was used, and lifting the covers to tuck them in for the night. He makes sure Dean is comfortable with his cast before settling close to him, allowing Dean to align his chest flush to Cas’s back, just the way he likes it.  Dean breathes in Cas’s scent from behind his ear, a happy smile pulling at his lips as he exhales slowly. Neither of them says a word as the heated atmosphere dissipates, allowing for the heavy weight of sleep to lull their overstimulated senses. It’s nice, Dean thinks in his last moments of consciousness. It’s warm, it’s safe, and most importantly, it’s Cas.


End file.
